


The Less I Know The Better

by jaegerxackerman



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hugs, M/M, Mutual Pining, The Blade of Marmora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerxackerman/pseuds/jaegerxackerman
Summary: Keith has suspicions on Shiro's return and asks Lance to trust him, and acts upon them. Allura and Keith take this the hardest.





	The Less I Know The Better

The day Shiro came back.

But it wasn't Shiro, well they all believed it was, Keith was the only one in denial. And he hated himself for it, all he wanted was for Shiro to come back after he was leader. But when he did, not his real Shiro, but this 'clone' of some kind came back, Keith knew something was off. 

He felt it, Lance couldn't question it really. But if he had to choose a side, he would choose Keith's. He's the closest one to their old leader, and if he felt in his gut that something was wrong with Shiro, Lance would take his word for it. 

He accepted being Keith's right hand man, and his bond with the Red Lion further proved it. He could still feel Keith's bond within the Red Lion, every time he piloted Red. He feels the trust the Red Lion and Keith had in each other, their bond was so strong. 

Lance wanted that with Keith. He wasn't afraid to admit it anymore, he had vented to Hunk and Red enough that he can freely say it. 

So he put his faith and trust into Keith, as he did with the Red and Blue lion. So when Keith confronted him of this clone of Shiro, and showed his evidence, mainly the Black Lion not responding when Shiro returned. 

Because it wasn't Shiro, it was something else. Which is why the Black Lion denied him access. There is no connection. No link. 

So Keith and Lance informed the others, keeping this Shiro, or clone of him, out of the loop. To be honest like Lance expected most of them were sad. Except Keith and Allura, when he looked at them he saw was the look of betrayal on their faces. 

Lance accepted this from Keith, he really did. All this time Keith had been trying to control himself as a leader, but others before himself. And he was doing a great job at it, he got his emotions under control, he put the missions before his own selfish needs. 

He was like Shiro. 

"How dare this imposter come into my castle, and take a place of a Paladin." Allura had muttered, hands clenched.

At that moment Lance realized what the princess had felt for their leader, and he felt sad for her. 

Sad for Keith and Allura, all they wanted was for him to come back. After being robbed of their families, Allura's home planet. Gone. Her father who's last wish was for her to be safe. Gone

Lance isn't one to judge but, Keith being kicked out of the Garrison, living out on his own. Conspiring against the Garrison, just to save Shiro. No father ever mentioned, a Galra mother he never got to know. 

They both had Shiro, and he's been gone, he was just replaced. And the guilt and anger they were feeling, was dangerous.

\--- 

They cornered him, attacked him, Coran stayed behind the controls locking all the doors and vents. Making sure there was no way this thing could escape. 

Lance and Hunk, stayed in the distance, making sure he had a good shot of this thing if he tried anything to risky.

Pidge, Keith, and Allura were the closest to this thing. And it made Lance's stomach drop. Seeing how close Keith was to this thing, it terrified him.

This thing looked just like Shiro, his prosthetic arm was a danger to them. But it seemed that their plan was a success. 

They had secured Shiro, he had seemed to be oblivious to what was going on. He had seemed to just be defending and not attacking, so when they caught him. Well, he was confused, he didn't know what was going on. He was playing dumb, Lance told himself.

Allura and Keith weren't having any of what Shiro was saying, he kept asking them questions like "why are you doing this?!" 

"It's me!" 

"Please tell me!" 

"I swear I don't remember anything, Keith please." 

Lance looked over to Keith, his arms were crossed and brows furrowed. As he gave a blank stare. 

Allura had demanded answers, Shiro wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, he can't communicate with the Galra. He was bound to a chair, and kept secluded in a small room, heavily under surveillance.

Allura had seemed to get tired of all this Shiro's pegging and pleads for answers himself, and signed.

"Let's all get some rest, it's been a long day." She had said to them, as she was the first to walk out.

There was tension between everyone that night, as Shiro was monitored at all hours. They took turns watching, making sure he wouldn't make any attempt at escaping. 

First it was Corans shift, Allura, and Keith.

On Keith's shift, Lance felt like he needed to see him. He didn't know why, maybe he wanted to talk to someone, but he wanted to make sure Keith was alright.

When he opened the door to see Keith sitting in the main chair, arms crossed and foot shaking, as his eyes watched Shiro looking down at the ground.

"Is he asleep?" Lance asked, noticing Keith's little jump. 

Lance smiled and laughed a little at the scare he gave the older one. "Sorry, didn't hear you." Keith apologized giving Lance a side glance.

"I can tell, there's a deafening silence in this room. And the cameras in that room all pointed at that- this, guy... doesn't help the uneasy feeling here."

Wow. Out of all the things he had to say it was that in the moment.

"Hmm. You're not wrong." Keith looked down.

Lance walked up closer to Keith's side, trying to get a better look. When he noticed Keith already looked extremely tired, it's only been 3 or 4 hours in his shift and he looks dead.

"Hey man, are you okay?" He asked, pulling a chair up to sit next to him.

Keith just sighed. "No. Of course not. I've been thinking of what could've happened. If this is even Shiro, if this is something else we're dealing with. And if so what exactly is it. Not only that but Lotor, and his connections... just ... I'm tired Lance. I'm so tired." 

Lance placed his hand on Keith's shoulder. As sadness had spread across the others face. "Hey..." 

"I shouldn't be the leader, I'm not good enough. You should, you wanted to be." Keith looked up with pleading eyes.

Keith wasn't mad anymore.

He was sad. Devastated, from all of this. He's pretty much lost Shiro all over again, and it's destroying him. 

Lance leaned forward, and embraced Keith in a hug. "I'm not ready to be leader, I don't know how, I don't know what I was thinking when I said I wanted to be the leader.." he let Keith go and gave a shaky laugh. ".- I guess I was just trying to one up you again." 

Keith hummed in response, looking up at the screens. 

"Maybe we should take this guy to the Blade of Marmora.." Lance suggested, he was worried for Keith and Allura. To be honest Keith seemed to already be in the grieving stage, and Allura in the stage of anger.

"Yeah..." Keith's only response.

"How about I take over the rest of your shift, and you get some sleep?" Lance offered. 

"No. You don't have to-" 

"Keith." 

They looked at eachother, Lances eyes filled with determination, and Keith's weakness and sadness. 

Keith shook his head and sighed. "Alright... if he does anything wake me up right away. Okay?" 

"You can count on me, Keith." He gave a thumbs up, as Keith walked away he could hear a small laugh.

\----

"You what?!" Allura exclaimed.

"I think it's best if we hand Shiro over to the Blade of Marmora." Keith went on. "There's more of them, they're way more experienced than any on of us, and they may actually be able to get inside this guys head." 

"No, I will not allow it. This is our problem, we let him aboard our castle. We lost him in battle, this is all on me, and I need to fix it!" She urged clenching her fists.

"Allura." Keith placed his hand on her shoulder making eye contact with her. "I know how you two felt about each other. None of us saw this coming." 

"But he did! He knew he would go missing! He told you and-" she gritted her teeth, as the hot tears came rolling down her face. "- he kept this from me... I trusted him, none of you had what we had. And he just. He just left." She sobbed. 

Keith brought her into a hug understanding her feelings and her regret. "I-I am sorry Keith.. Perhaps you are right. We should not have him, this here. We don't know he's capable of..." she stepped away. "I'll contact the Blade of Marmora, and make arrangements." 

"Thank you Allura."

Allura only sighed, wiping the tears she still had left. "No, thank you, Keith."

\----

Lance had slept in, considering he missed much of his beauty sleep taking on Keith's shift. It was worth it. If it was for Keith it was worth it.

He laid in bed in and out of his slumber, maybe it was the uneasy feeling of it all. The situation they were all in, who wouldn't feel at edge?

He heard a knock at the door, not really caring who it is he called out. 

"Come in...!" It's probably Hunk or Pidge.

"Hey Lance..." Keith voice entered.

Lance sprung up from his bed. "Keith, are you okay? What's wrong?" He impulsively said.

Keith looked a bit surprised at this. "Umm ha, I'm alright. Just a big sad now I guess. I just wanted to say that the Blade of Marmora will be meeting us to take Shiro in a few." 

Lance smiled. "Taking my advice. You should do that for now on." He teased trying to lighten the mood.

"I should since, you're my right hand now."

Lances heart skipped a beat.

"-Also, thanks. You're really there for me when I need you. So if you ever need me, just tell me okay." Keith smiled at Lance who sat on his bed. 

Seeing Keith smile was a rare and beautiful thing. "Thanks Keith, same for you, you don't have to do it all alone."

"Thanks Lance." He walked away with that.

Lance face planted himself down on his bed. Maybe his connection with Red was stronger with his connection to Keith. If so, Red is going to blast off soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a whole other story, the only part I like here is the Allura and Keith sad angst scene the rest is bleh


End file.
